With the advent of thin screen monitors for televisions and computers, the broad idea of providing means for storing such a screen and raising it by some mechanical device to full view has been the source of a number of patents, one of the earliest of which is U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,467, which issued to Westinghouse Electric Corp. in 1988. The screen of that patent is concealed in a desk, and raised by means of a drive chain, driven by an electric motor. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,094, a computer screen is mounted in a desk in one embodiment, and a television screen in a living room cabinet in another, in both cases raised and lowered by means of a pair of “adjusting screws” threaded into internally threaded bosses at the ends of a transverse bar on which a screen is mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,670 shows two other means for raising and lowering a thin screen: a belt, operated either manually or by an electric motor, and a scissors lift operated by a hydraulic motor. A pantograph or scissors jack type of lifting apparatus can be used or a rack and pinion, all as referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,131, for example. Although patent '670 shows a self-supporting panel holder, the panel is intended to be a partition, which can carry a monitor screen or the like, but which itself is not such a screen. Recent art includes UK application GB 2 406 506, published Jun. 4, 2005, PCT/US2004/005700, published Oct. 9, 2004, Gebrauchsmuster DE 203 00 344 U1, published 24 Apr. 2003, and Japanese patent JP 2002010174, published 2002-01-11.